Show Me
by mondaymocha
Summary: AU Kaname "falls in love" with a girl he recently met named Yuuki, and seeks advice from his neighbor, an apprehensive Zero, who finds finds out their bromance isn't as platonic is he thinks it is. Kaname/Zero, slight Kaname/Yuuki. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. I own nothing.

**Show Me**

"Zero, I think I'm in love."

Zero Kiryuu stared silently at the man across from him, feeling the fingers wrapped around his Coke can twitch. Never in a million years would he expect Kaname Kuran, his almost emotionless neighbour, to be 'in love'. Neither did he expect him to declare that fact so confidently.

"... With who?" He asked, feeling he was expected to do so.

"Her name is Yuuki." Kaname replied, obviously eager to tell Zero all about what happened. He reached across the table to get the other can lying around. "She has the most beautiful eyes..."

"I'm going to assume that you want me to ask more..."

"Of course I do." The vampire king answered much too quickly. "I just went out to get some groceries before I decided to drop by. I was lining up to pay and realized that I was short a couple of dollars."

Zero nodded, telling him to continue.

"It must have been the look on my face or something, but she knew, so she offered to give me five dollars."

"And that was what made you 'fall in love'?" Zero interrupted, cracking his can open. He had never heard Kaname talk so much. Or at least, he never heard Kaname talk like a smitten schoolgirl for so long. "People do that all the time. You're not making me happier that only guys have done that for me so far."

"No, there's more." Kaname insisted. "I decided to carry her bags, and walk her home as thanks. She told me she didn't live far away."

"You sure make a big deal out of five bucks. Damn, that girl must've been nuts to trust you do easily."

"That's not the point. And will you stop interrupting?" Kaname hissed, agitated that he couldn't tell his story properly. Zero just laughed. "We were talking on the way, and we have so much in common. She even reads the same books I do."

"That's because you read girly shoujo manga."

"You do too."

"..."

"Well, as I was saying," The pureblood pulled out a neatly folded piece of pink stationary from his pocket. "I managed to get her number, and she said we could meet again."

Zero stared at the paper held in Kaname's fingers blankly, unsure of how to respond. "Uh... Good luck?"

"Look, Zero," Kaname set his can unto the table and suddenly became very serious. "I want you to give me advice."

Now the hunter was confused. "Why? You can pick up girls fine. You just got yourself one."

"Yes... but I've never been on a date."

"You're kidding, right?"

"I'm afraid not."

"If you guys had 'so much chemistry', then it shouldn't be a problem."

"But I want to be a little less Edward Cullen and a little more... Pete Wentz."

Zero coughed, almost choking on his drink. "I don't know if you really just said that, but regardless, I don't know any more about that stuff than you do."

"But you've been on dates before."

"And as you can clearly tell, I'm still single."

"Come on, Zero." Kaname urged, tired of his neighbour, and friend, declining. "Think of all the times I helped you out. I got that Shizuka chick with your brother so he wouldn't bother you about it anymore... I got them to move out of your house... I got you laid—"

Zero groaned and rubbed his face with his hands. "Okay! Whatever! What do you want me to do?!"

"Just... give me tips. How am I supposed to act around her on a first date?"

Zero sighed. "I don't know... Where are you taking her anyway?"

"To a restaurant."

"Already? I thought you were going for coffee or something."

"Kaname Kuran works fast, my man."

"Oh, that's lovely! You don't need my help after all." Zero tried, once again, to get out of being Kaname's love coach.

"Zero..."

The silver-haired teen rolled his eyes, sighing. "Alright... Uh, well, keep her interested, I guess. Talk about the things you know you have in common. And ask her about herself too. Try to get her to open up more."

"You know a lot more about this than you give yourself credit for." Kaname commented.

"I just ripped it off some reality show."

"Well, go on."

"I don't know..." Zero stood up to throw his empty can away. "Give her a hug or something when you see her. Look, I don't know about this kind of crap—"

Before he could finish his sentence, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a nose buried itself into his hair.

"Uh..." Zero dropped the can he was holding. "What are you...?"

'Like this?"

Zero blinked. _'Oh... OH... Practice, right?'_

"Uhm... yeah... Can you, uh, practice on... someone else?"

"Practicing on another girl would be like cheating." Kaname replied, his chin now resting on Zero's shoulder.

Zero's left eye twitched. "Then practice on another boy."

"That would be awkward."

"And this isn't?"

"No."

For a few seconds, they just stayed like that. Zero didn't bother moving, and Kaname didn't want him to.

"Does she... uh, Yuuki, know that you're a vampire?" Zero asked, breaking the somewhat comfortable silence. _'And that you're a pureblood, no less?'_

"Yes. She's a human, though."

"Then I guess you shouldn't breathe down her neck... or it might freak her out." '_Like right now...'_

"Does it freak you out ... Zero?" Kaname whispered with his lips against Zero's neck, tongue darting out for a split second to lick the skin.

Zero shuddered and jumped out of his grasp with a girlish squeak. "Yes!—No!—Don't ever do that again!"

Kaname frowned at his neighbour, who was wiping his neck with his sleeve while muttering curses that would make a sailor proud. "I was only practicing."

"Well you went too far, with me or not!"

Kaname sighed. "I'm sorry." He opened up his arms welcomingly. "Try again?"

Zero stared at him for a moment, then crawled awkwardly back into his arms so they were in the same position again.

"Your hair smells nice..."

"Compliments are good."

"No, I really think so. I think _you_ smell nice."

Zero blinked. "... Thanks... I guess... You... You do too."

Kaname chucked his breath on Zero's neck again, simply 'forgetting' what happened. "Thank you."

The hunter felt his face burn despite himself.

"Hey, Zero...?"

"What is it?"

"Don't dates usually end with a kiss...?"

"... They... do..."

Kaname released his hold, and Zero turned around to face him. "So... uh..."

"Do you honestly need to 'practice' that too?"

"Well... on the count of three...."

"One..."

They both slowly leaned toward each other at the same time.

"... Two..."

Zero squeezed his eyes hut as their lips touched on the silent 'three'. He stayed completely still for a moment, almost disappointed when he felt Kaname pull away.

Kaname let out a huff of air and blinked at Zero who was looking just as uncomfortable. "... I... I have to admit, that felt really weird."

"... Yeah, totally."

"So... I'll, uh, see you next Saturday..." Kaname cleared his throat and grabbed the jacket he left on the couch.

"... Yeah..." Zero nodded slowly, showing him to the door. "Tell me how the date goes..."

The pureblood left with a quick wave. "Thanks for the advice. See you."

"See ya..."

As Zero closed the door, he got an idea as to why he never got a girlfriend.

E.N.D.

--

LAWL, who saw the Shane Dawson pun?


End file.
